Exemplary embodiments herein relate to vehicle frame assemblies, and more particularly to a vehicle frame assembly having an in frame subframe mounting structure.
In certain joints of a vehicle's frame structure, stiffness and rigidity are desirable. One position where stiffness is desired is within the connection between the vehicle's main frame and subframe. In some vehicles, all of these parts are connected using a mounting pin that is projection welded to the sub-frame mounting bracket near the bottom of the pin and MIG welded to the box-shaped internal bulkhead at the top of the pin. The box-shaped bulkhead is then welded to the upper part of the frame to complete the structure. Many welds are required to secure the joint.
As the number of welds that are required is increased, there is an increase in the time needed to assemble the frame structure. This results in an increased overall cost of production for the vehicle. Further, the addition of bulkheads to the frame structure results in added weight to the vehicle. This additional weight negatively impacts the vehicle's overall fuel efficiency during operation. Also, with each extra weld, there is a further opportunity for a quality defect to occur. As such, it is beneficial to reduce the number of welds that must be used to construct the frame structure. Further, it is desirable to reduce the number of bulkheads.